


Ich bin auch nervös

by Samyschreibt (Samyiswriting)



Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 (Deutsch) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First time anal, Frottage, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinktober, Kissing, Like so much kissing, M/M, Main Kink: First time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, realistic sex (kinda)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyiswriting/pseuds/Samyschreibt
Summary: Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Das macht es aber nicht weniger unbeholfen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 (Deutsch) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964968
Kudos: 12





	Ich bin auch nervös

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe LANGE auf die Möglichkeit gewartet, ihr erstes Mal zu schreiben! Kinktober war DIE Gelegenheit... Also ist diese Geschichte nicht sehr kinky, aber zumindest können wir uns an unbeholfenen und peinlichen Momenten erfreuen!
> 
> Meiner Betaleserin Küksi gebührt ein RIESEN Dankeschön, weil sie mal wieder super cool war und mir mit dieser Geschichte geholfen hat! DANKESCHÖN <3
> 
> English Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059413

Dracos Atem war heiß und feucht in Harrys Mund. Seine Zunge suchte sich einen Weg in das Innere, der Vorgang war so selbstverständlich, dass er Harry erschaudern ließ. Dracos schlanke Finger bahnten sich einen Weg über Harrys Rücken, die Fingerspitzen malten die Konturen der Schulterblätter nach und wanderten hinauf in seinen Nacken. 

Harry seufzte selig und fragte sich nun sicher zum hundertsten Mal, wie er sich so schnell an die Küsse von _Draco Malfoy_ hatte gewöhnen können. So sehr, dass er sie vermisste, wenn er sie nicht mindestens einmal innerhalb einer Zeitspanne von vierundzwanzig Stunden erhielt. Es war bizarr, aber auch natürlich und ungezwungen und das war _gut_. Wirklich gut sogar.

Mit anspornender Hitze im Blut drehte er Draco gänzlich auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn, um ihre Lippen erneut zu vereinen. Draco war ein erstaunlich guter Küsser. Ganz am Anfang, in ruhigen Nächten, die sie gemeinsam vor dem großen Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum des sogenannten achten Jahrganges verbracht hatten, um der Grausamkeit ihrer Träume zu entfliehen, hatte Draco ihm erzählt, dass er seit seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr niemandem mehr geküsst hatte. Er hatte sicherlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er keine zwanzig Minuten später seine Arme um Harry schlingen und dessen Mund für sich beanspruchen würde. Aber so war es gekommen und seitdem hatte keiner der beiden auf Pause gedrückt. 

Ihre ersten Küsse waren nicht perfekt gewesen, wobei Harry kein anderes Wort für sie finden wollte. Mal war es zu viel Zunge gewesen, mal zu wenig, mal zu viel Zähne, mal zu wenig, mal zu viel Elan, mal zu wenig. Es hatte ein paar Anläufe gebraucht, bis sich ihre Lippen aneinander gewöhnt hatten. Harry hatte jede Sekunde in vollen Zügen genossen, hatte Draco als das einzige Lehrbuch angesehen, das sich wirklich lohnte, gelesen zu werden. Und wie es sich gelohnt hatte! Dracos Küsse waren mittlerweile die pure Abstimmung ihrer beider Bedürfnisse, Harry hätte nie genug davon bekommen. 

„Harry…“

Noch so eine Sache, die Harrys Muskeln schwach werden ließ. Draco hatte begonnen, ihn beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Er tat es nicht immer, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es tat, führte Harrys Herz in seiner Brust einen Freudentanz auf. Wenn er ihn dann auch noch mit einem erregten Seufzen auf den Lippen aussprach, fühlte Harry regelrecht, wie er ihm mehr verfiel. Es weckte in ihm den Wunsch, das gleiche Gefühl bei Draco auszulösen.

„Draco“, murmelte Harry, unterbrach den Kuss und ließ den Blick über ihn gleiten. Umrahmt von seidigem, blondem Haar wirkten seine Gesichtszüge im spärlichen Licht hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen beinahe kantig. Auch wenn das trog. Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts waren Dracos Züge weicher geworden, die spitzen Wangenknochen traten vielmehr elegant als ungesund hervor, die dunklen Augenschatten waren beinahe vollständig verflogen und ein Funken erleuchtete das Grau seiner Augen. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du verflucht schön bist?“

Draco verzog den Mund, stöhnte gepeinigt und schlug sich eine Hand über die sich rosa färbenden Wangen. „Habe _ich_ dir heute schon gesagt, dass du furchtbar bist?“

Harry gluckste amüsiert. „Weil ich dich in Verlegenheit bringe?“

„Nein, weil du –“ Draco unterbrach sich selbst, indem er die Lippen aufeinander presste. Warf Harry dann einen bösen Blick zu, der innerhalb Sekunden wieder weich wurde und seufzte leise. „Vergiss es und komm her!“

Harry fühlte sich am Nacken zu Draco hinab gezogen, seine weichen Lippen pressten sich verzweifelt auf Harrys, ganz so als würde er Harry damit zum Schweigen bringen wollen. Wenn das der Plan gewesen war, dann funktionierte er einwandfrei. Harrys Gehirn schaltete auf Durchzug und fokussierte sich stattdessen einzig auf das _Fühlen_.

Dracos Körper war über die letzten Monate ebenfalls weicher geworden. Er war noch immer etwas zu schlank, aber langsam schlug die ständige Überernährung Hogwarts‘ an. Harry mochte das, er bekam nicht genug davon, Draco anzufassen, jede Veränderung seines Körpers zu bezeugen, einfach nur, weil er jeden Millimeter seiner Haut in- und auswendig kannte.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen wanderte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, schlüpfte unter das Hemd, das an irgendeinem Punkt aus Dracos Hose gerutscht war und fuhr mit den Fingern über die erhitzte Haut. Dracos Atemzüge wurden unregelmäßiger und Harry schmunzelte zufrieden in den Kuss, was Draco nur damit kommentierte, dass er seine Hüfte etwas anhob und sie so gegen Harrys stieß.

Oh. Draco ließ ihr Knutschen also nicht kalt. Harry wurde gleich noch heißer, immer mehr Blut sammelte sich in seiner Mitte. Etwas, was wohl mit Nervosität gleichzusetzen war, durchzog seinen Körper und nahm auch seinen Verstand für sich ein. Harry schob das Gefühl entschieden beiseite, rief sich das Gespräch mit Ron in Erinnerung, der ihm geraten hatte „es einfach passieren zu lassen“ und setzte sich auf.

Als wären Harrys Lippen ein verfluchter Magnet, folgte Draco ihnen, setzte sich ebenfalls auf, ließ seine Hände in Harrys Haaren vergraben und setzte ihre Küsse ungehindert fort. Fahrig begann sich Harry an Dracos Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen zu machen, ließ dabei seine Augen geschlossen und hoffte inständig, dass Draco nicht merken würde, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, Draco das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen, als es jedoch endlich geschafft war, löste Draco seine Hände aus Harrys Haaren, unterbrach den Kuss und begann flink, Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Harry war atemlos, starrte mit großen Augen auf die langen, blassen Finger mit den sorgfältig gefeilten Fingernägeln, die sich in einem beständigen Rhythmus an der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes hinab arbeiteten und stückchenweise mehr nackte Haut entblößten. Er sah auf und in Dracos Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Draco leckte sich über die Lippen, lächelte leicht und überhitzt und zog Harry wieder an sich. Küsse waren sicheres Terrain, Harry ließ sich also augenblicklich darauf ein.

Unsicher, ob er Draco wieder gegen das kühle Laken drücken sollte oder wie er überhaupt weiter vorzugehen hatte, blieb Harry an Ort und Stelle, seine Hände ruhten rechts und links an Dracos Seiten, seine Daumen zogen langsame Kreise und er konzentrierte sich einzig auf die feuchte Zunge, die sich gegen seine eigene drängte. Unbeeindruckt von Harrys Starre rutschte Draco auf den Knien näher an ihn heran, um ihre Körper aneinander zu drängen, schob ein angewinkeltes Bein zwischen Harrys und brachte somit erfolgreich das Blut in Harrys Mitte ein weiteres Mal zum Brodeln.

Harry seufzte leise in den Kuss. Das war sein Zeichen, oder? Draco hatte einen Schritt gemacht, jetzt war er wieder dran. Nicht, dass Harry irgendeine Ahnung von Abläufen hatte, die Erkenntnis, dass sie in dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich Sex haben würden, war ihm erst vor wenigen Stunden gekommen. Und auch nur, weil Seamus einen triezenden Kommentar darüber abgelassen hatte, wie die beiden wohl ihr Dreimonatiges feiern würden. Dann war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Draco hatte die vorherigen Tage erstaunlich viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihre Zimmerkameraden dazu zu bringen, sich einen anderen Schlafplatz für diese Nacht zu suchen. Die Zeichen waren so offensichtlich gewesen und trotzdem hatte Harry nicht darüber nachgedacht. Was der Grund war, weshalb er sich momentan endlos überfordert fühlte.

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überfordern. Es war auch nicht so, als hätten sie noch keinen Sex gehabt, es war nur bislang nicht über gewisse Grenzen hinausgegangen. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, es würde Draco stören. Ehrlich gesagt wirkte Draco mehr als zufrieden mit ihren bisherigen sexuellen Handlungen. Und Harry war ebenfalls zufrieden, auch wenn er prinzipiell nichts dagegen hatte weiterzugehen. Dass er weniger als gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Ganze von statten gehen sollte, half seinem Fall da aber gar nicht. Nun gut, er kannte die Grundlagen. Was Vorspiel anging, war er auch nicht mehr völlig unerfahren, aber der Akt an und für sich war weiterhin ein Mysterium. 

Hermine hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit darauf hingewiesen, dass ungefähr alles aus der Pornoindustrie, magisch, sowie nicht-magisch, unbrauchbar und unzuverlässig war. Genauso wie jede Konversation aus den Umkleideräumen, die er von seinen Freunden und anderen Jungs mitbekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihm geraten, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was er aus diesen Ecken gehört hatte, aber was dann richtig war, hatte sie nicht erwähnt. „Genau das Gegenteil“ war leider alles andere als hilfreich, wenn er ehrlich war. Er musste sich _dringend_ ein Lehrbuch zu dem Thema zulegen. Wobei es dafür scheinbar schon zu spät war, denn Draco öffnete gerade seinen Hosenknopf und Harry musste hilflos miterleben, wie er zu einer Salzsäule erstarrte.

Draco, der scheinbar endlich auch mitbekam, dass Harry eine innerliche Krise durchlitt, hielt inne und zog sich gerade genug zurück, um Harrys Gesicht zu mustern und fragend eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Alles in Ordnung?“ 

Harry hätte beinahe hysterisch aufgelacht, sein Kopf schüttelte sich ohne seine Erlaubnis, er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt und stellte die Bewegung augenblicklich ein. „Ich –“ Scheiße, dass war schwer. Sinnloserweise, denn er vertraute Draco _wirklich_ . „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Also so wirklich _gar_ keine Ahnung.“

Draco sah ihn unverwandt an, die Augenbraue von eben noch immer erhoben. „Von was?“

„Dem hier.“ Harry deutete ungewiss zwischen die beiden und kam sich augenblicklich vor, als wäre er zwölf Jahre alt und unfähig normale Sätze zu artikulieren. Er räusperte sich mit heißen Wangen. „Sex. Also _diese_ Art von Sex."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und verharrte so einige Sekunden. Als sich dann seine Miene lichtete, formte sich sein Mund zu einem stummen „Oh“. Ein rosa Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Du willst… Sex“, stellte er zögernd fest. Es klang wie eine Frage.

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Wieso klang Draco so überrascht? Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund überrascht zu sein. „Ich dachte, du willst das? Wegen dem Jubiläum und du hast alle rausgeschmissen. Ich dachte –“

„Das habe ich nicht deswegen –“, unterbrach ihn Draco, seine Wangen waren mittlerweile in einem sattem Rot gefärbt. „Das war nicht die Intention dahinter. Ich wollte nur… ein wenig Zweisamkeit.“

Harry ließ sich stöhnend auf seinen Rücken fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. _Boden tu dich auf_ , flehte er innerlich. Wieso hatte er nicht auf Ron gehört und einfach abgewartet? Wieso hatte er das Thema überhaupt angesprochen? Jetzt waren sie gezwungen, darüber zu sprechen _und_ er hatte sich als eine unfähige Jungfrau geoutet. Peinlicher ging es ja wohl nicht.

Dracos leises Auflachen bestätigte seine Selbstzweifel nur. „Komm schon, den Fehler kann ich dir verzeihen.“ Die Matratze neben Harry sank unter Dracos Gewicht etwas ein. Harry ließ seine Augen gepeinigt geschlossen, er hörte Draco neben sich kichern. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, überrascht es mich nicht, dass du noch keinen _solchen_ Sex hattest.“

Das war zu hundert Prozent ein Seitenhieb auf Harrys Künste im Bett. Etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein. Harry wollte sterben. Nein, er _musste_ sogar sterben. Ein Jaulen entfloh ungewollt seiner Kehle.

Draco lachte wieder, es war das einzige Geräusch, was Harry davon abhielt, sich einfach von der Erdoberfläche zu zaubern. „Wer ist jetzt _verlegen?“_ , neckte Draco, dann umschloss eine Hand Harrys Finger und schob sie von seinem brennenden Gesicht. „Würde es dich beruhigen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich auch keine Ahnung habe?“

Draco lag auf seiner Seite neben Harry, musterte ihn eindringlich und mit einem schrägen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches verriet, dass er sich mit dem Geständnis wahrscheinlich auch ein ganz klein wenig unwohl fühlte. Harry blinzelte ihn an, wenn er in sich hineinhorchte, dann ja – Es beruhigte ihn tatsächlich. Und ließ eine neue Welle an Aufregung durch seinen Körper jagen. Aber die gute Art von Aufregung.

Harry schob eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, die andere streckte er aus, um Draco eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen zu streichen. Scheiße, warum war er überhaupt nervös? „Hättest du denn –“ Harry verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel, setzte aber mutig erneut an. „Hättest du denn Lust darauf?“

Draco leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und lächelte weiterhin schräg. „Nur um weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, wir sprechen schon beide von –“ Er holte tief Luft. „Davon, dass du deinen –“ Draco brach ab und starrte auf einen Punkt neben Harrys Kopf.

„Pimmel?“, half Harry nach und erntete einen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck von Draco.

„Du kannst wirklich _jeden_ Begriff dafür verwenden, nur nicht diesen!“

Harry lachte auf. „Echt jeden?“ Er machte ein überdeutlich nachdenkliches Gesicht und summte grüblerisch. „Auch Pillermann? Oder Schniepel? Oder Prügel? Oder –“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du diese Begriffe gerade erfunden hast oder sie nicht in diesem Kontext verwendet werden“, unterbrach ihn Draco bestimmt, mit angewidert verzogenen Lippen. Bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, um sich zu verteidigen, sprach Draco schon weiter. „Ich denke, damit ist klar, dass wir von derselben Sache reden. Dein _Ding_ in mir. Und ja, ich wäre alles andere als… abgeneigt.“

Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie viel Mühe sich Draco geben musste, um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten und konnte nicht anders, als zugetan zu lächeln. Bis er sich daran erinnerte, was das Gespräch bedeutete und sogleich wieder nervös wurde. „Was ist, wenn ich dir weh tue?“

Dracos Blick fiel auf die Hand, die neben seinem Kopf lag und fand dann wieder Harrys. „Dann… ändern wir die Vorgehensweise?“

Harry war erneut nur eine Haaresbreite von einem hysterischen Lachen entfernt, es blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, da sich Draco etwas vorbeugte und ihre Lippen versiegelte. Knutschen war _tatsächlich_ um einiges leichter, als sich verrückt zu machen, also nahm Harry das Angebot dankbar an und schob eine Hand in Dracos Haar, um ihn nur noch näher zu ziehen.

Und dann war alles wieder ganz einfach. Dracos Lippen bewegten sich in vertrauter Weise gegen Harrys, er rutschte dichter an Harrys Seite heran, seine Finger geisterten über seinen Oberkörper. Sie verfolgten kein bestimmtes Ziel, waren nur da, weil sie eben _da_ hingehörten. Eine Gänsehaut ließ Harrys Nacken kribbeln. Dracos Finger glitten tiefer, hinein in die geöffnete Hose und irgendwo verabschiedete sich die Fähigkeit klare Gedanken zu bilden von Harry.

Auch wenn er keine allzu engen Hosen trug, beschränkte sich der Platz in seiner Boxershorts auf das Minimum. Die Lage wurde nur kritischer, als Draco etwas steif eine Hand um sein halbhartes Glied schloss und seine Finger darüber streichen ließ. Harry stöhnte trotzdem genüsslich und begann sogleich, seine Hose von den Hüften zu schieben. Es war zwar schwieriger als ohne eine zusätzliche Hand darin, aber nicht unmöglich. Momentan war Harry ohnehin alles egal, denn Dracos Hand bewegte sich mittlerweile stetig an seinem Penis auf und ab und ließ ihn an nichts anderes mehr denken.

„Willst du es denn?“, fragte Draco mit einem Mal an Harrys Lippen.

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, was Draco von ihm wissen wollte, doch dann fühlte er sich nicken, bevor er zu viele Gedanken darüber verlieren konnte. „Natürlich will ich. Solange du es auch willst.“

Draco legte seine Lippen sanft und kurz auf Harrys Mundwinkel, während er die Vorhaut seines Glieds zurückstreifte und mit dem Daumen die Spitze neckte. „Merlin, ja. Ich will es auch!“

Im nächsten Moment drehte sich Harry mit etwas zu viel Schwung zu Draco herum, ihre Köpfe wären beinahe kollabiert, stattdessen aber krachten ihre Münder unsanft aufeinander. Draco machte einen überraschten Laut, der Griff um Harrys Erektion verschwand und Dracos Hand schlüpfte aus seiner Boxershorts. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken drängen, Harry kniete mehr über ihm, als dass er lag und schob seine Beine energisch unter Dracos, um sie anzuheben. Das Ganze bezweckte, dass Harrys Erektion an Dracos Hintern rieb, wäre da nicht die Stoffhose im Weg gewesen. Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum, bewegte seine Hüften stoßweise und stöhnte dem ersehnten Gefühl entgegen.

Draco drückte den Rücken durch, verschaffte Harry dadurch nur mehr von der köstlichen Reibung, begann seine eigene Hose aufzuknöpfen und schob eine Hand hinein. Harry fing das Keuchen, das seine Lippen verließ, mit den eigenen auf und setzte den Rhythmus seiner Hüften stetig fort. Das Gefühl war berauschend, schwindelerregend sogar. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er sich darin verlor und an nichts anderes mehr zu denken vermochte. Draco unter ihm wand sich winselnd, schob eine Hand in Harrys Haare und gab sich ihm hin. Es war aber nicht _genug_.

„Harry, ich –“, begann Draco schon bald keuchend und Harry brauchte keine Aufforderung, um die Bewegung einzustellen. Er richtete sich auf und half Draco so, seine Beine von seiner Hose und Boxershorts zu befreien. Für einen Augenblick starrte Harry nur fasziniert zwischen Dracos Beine. Genauer auf die rote Erektion, die schwer auf seinem Bauch lag und unter der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit erfreut zuckte. Harrys Blick fiel auf Dracos Gesicht, seine Wangen waren mindestens ebenso rot, auch wenn er sich offensichtlich darum bemühte, unbekümmert unter Harrys Blick auszusehen. 

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang rau, dunkel und fremd. Draco atmete schwer und biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann richtete er sich auf, sein Blick wanderte hastig an Harry auf und ab, er suchte unbestimmt das Bett ab. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten ungewiss, er warf einen Blick zum Bettrand, wo ihre Zauberstäbe unter den Kopfkissen lagen.

„Leg dich… auf den Rücken“, bestimmte er dann mit wackliger Stimme. „Und zieh dir die Boxershorts aus.“

Harry ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten, folgte der Aufforderung augenblicklich, entfernte das Stück Stoff, stützte sich rücklings auf seine Ellenbogen und beobachtete dabei, wie sich Draco zu den Kopfkissen lehnte, seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und sich dann wieder zu Harry umwand. Er schenkte ihm ein nervöses, aber sanftes Lächeln, das es in Harrys Magengrube rumoren ließ. Dann platzierte er sich dicht neben ihm, jedoch auf dem Bauch, flüsterte eine unbekannte Formel und aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs quoll eine glitschige Flüssigkeit, die Draco mit seinen Fingern auffing. Er hob den Kopf und warf Harry einen zögerlichen Blick zu.

„Finger?“, fragte Harry ohne nachzudenken und bereute sofort, nicht fähig zu sein, seine Klappe im Zaum zu halten. Aber von _Fingern_ hatte Seamus ihm mal erzählt und es hatte nicht allzu unrealistisch geklungen.

Dracos Augenbraue hob sich, dann griff er nach einer von Harrys Händen und musterte sie einen Augenblick mit gerunzelter Stirn, bevor er wieder aufblickte. „Sie sind nicht sehr lang.“

Harry starrte Draco perplex an, während dieser begann seine Finger mit der Flüssigkeit zu beschmieren. „Okay? Ist das… gut oder schlecht?“

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Das kommt auf die Perspektive an.“ Harry machte ein Gesicht, was mitteilen sollte, dass er offiziell mit seinem Leben abschließen wollte. Draco gluckste leise. „Für jetzt ist es gut.“

Und damit schob er seinen Körper dichter an Harrys heran, sodass er halb auf ihm lag und stieß seine Nasenspitze gegen Harrys. „Einfach… langsam, okay?“

Harry nickte eilig, seine befeuchteten Finger schwebten irgendwo in der Luft hinter Draco, der halb auf seinem Arm lag und ihm somit das meiste an Bewegungsfreiheit raubte. „Komm her“, murmelte er an Dracos Lippen, zog den Blonden auf sich und zwischen seine Beine. Er musste sich wirklich große Mühe geben, nicht ungehemmt zu Stöhnen, als Dracos Erektion gegen seine gedrückt wurde. Stattdessen fand er Dracos Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Eine Hand lag an Dracos Seite, die andere suchte sich ihren Weg zu Dracos Hintern. Es war merkwürdig. Harry hatte Dracos Hintern in der Vergangenheit bereits angefasst, hatte ihn bewundert und gehuldigt, aber nie _so_. Nie mit der Intention, sein Innerstes zu berühren oder in ihn einzudringen. Aber jetzt war es soweit und er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er nicht langsam loslegte, würde er vor aufgestauter Erregung platzen.

Seine glitschigen Finger bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen Dracos Backen die Spalte entlang, bis Harry unter der Fingerkuppe seines Zeigefingers runzlige Haut spüren konnte und innehielt. Draco seufzte in den Kuss hinein, bewegte seine Hüften und rieb damit seine Erektion an Harrys. Für einen Augenblick vergaß Harry, was er eigentlich gerade vorhatte, stöhnte und drückte seine Lippen noch flehender auf Dracos.

Dieser winkelte eines seiner Beine an, Harrys freie Hand fand gleich die nackte Haut seines Oberschenkels und klammerte sich daran fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco blaue Flecken davontragen würde und trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren lockerzulassen. Dracos ständige Reibebewegung half dem Fassungsvermögen seines Gehirns nicht im Geringsten. 

Geistesgegenwärtig genug erinnerte er sich, dass seine andere Hand noch immer versteift an Dracos Hintern lag und er begann ohne Druck, das glitschige Gel an seinem Finger in den Muskelring zu reiben. Dracos Atem stockte an Harrys Mund, Harrys Puls verdoppelte sich, aber Draco sagte nichts, küsste ihn nur weiter, seinen Körper unermüdlich an Harrys reibend.

„Draco“, murmelte Harry und unterbrach mit Mühe den Kuss. Dracos Blick war voller Hunger und Ungeduld, ein angenehmer Schauer jagte Harrys Wirbelsäule hinab. „Bereit?“ Er musste einfach fragen, er käme sich falsch vor, nicht zu fragen. Und vielleicht brauchte er einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, ein Zeichen von Draco, dass sich Harry bisher gut schlug.

Draco nickte atemlos, eine Hand umklammerte Harrys Bizeps, der durch den Klammergriff an Dracos Oberschenkel angespannt war. Harry suchte für einen Moment etwas wie Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen, aber dann atmete Draco kontrolliert aus, drängte seinen Hintern Harrys Hand entgegen und jeder Zweifel war vergessen.

Es war beinahe faszinierend, wie leicht Dracos Körper Harrys Finger in sich aufnahm, ein wenig so, als wäre das nichts völlig Neues für ihn. Harrys Erektion zuckte schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken an einen masturbierenden Draco, der sich seine Finger in den Hintern schob. Das Bild war heiß, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl von _Draco_. Dracos Innerem. Es war so verflucht weich, heiß und, auch wenn Harrys Finger ungehindert in ihn eingedrungen war, höllisch eng.

Dracos Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, er hatte die Reibung ihrer Körper eingestellt, als hätte er sie vergessen und er atmete nicht. Als Harry seinen Finger ein Stückchen tiefer bewegte, schnappte er nach Luft und stöhnte leise. Harry beobachtete ihn gebannt, darauf bedacht jede Veränderung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen und bewegte seinen Finger ein letztes Mal tiefer, so tief es mit diesem Winkel möglich war.

Und dann verharrte Harry, aus reiner Überforderung, weil er nicht sicher war, was der nächste Schritt beinhaltete und wartete bis Dracos Atem regelmäßiger wurde, er seine Lippen wieder sanft auf Harrys legte und seine Hüften gegen Harrys bewegte. Es bewirkte, dass sich Harry ebenfalls etwas beruhigte, seine Intuition gab ihm vor, seinen Finger ein Stück aus Draco gleiten zu lassen, nur um wieder langsam in ihn einzudringen. Dracos zufriedenes Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass seine Intuition nicht völlig Fehl am Platz war und er machte beständig damit weiter.

Gerade verlor sich Harry im Rausch seiner Erregung, da unterbrach Draco ihre Küsse. „Ich denke, du kannst jetzt –“ Er stockte und wurde rot. „Einen weiteren.“

Harry nickte, die Hitze auf seinen Wangen schwoll nur an und er drückte sogleich einen zweiten Finger zu dem ersten. Dracos Griff an Harrys Oberarm verstärkte sich und er japste leise auf. Es war enger in Draco, neben der Weichheit war da jetzt ein weiterer Finger, der an Harrys ersten gedrängt wurde. Aber es fühlte sich auch unglaublich an. Harry konnte nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie die Wärme seine Erektion umschloss und stöhnte leise an Dracos Lippen.

„Mehr“, hauchte Draco und setzte süße Küsse auf Harrys Kieferpartie.

„Mehr was?“, fragte Harry, während er etwas ungeschickt beide Finger in Draco stieß und sich Mühe gab, seinen vor Lust vernebelten Verstand so klar wie möglich zu halten.

„Du musst –“, setzte Draco an, brach aber ab, um neu zu beginnen. „Kannst du deine Finger etwas nach unten winkeln?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn, Dracos Küsse waren mittlerweile an seinem Ohrläppchen angelangt und er war wirklich nicht mehr im Stande darüber nachzudenken, warum Draco von ihm wollte, was er wollte. Also ging er der Bitte so gut es ihm möglich war nach, auch wenn ihm der Winkel einige Probleme bereitete.

Zunächst passierte nicht viel, Draco lag nur still auf ihm und neckte die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr, während Harry von Sekunde zu Sekunde panischer wurde, da er, was auch immer er gerade tat, nicht sonderlich gut zu machen schien. Er tastete die weichen Wände ab, bis er mit einem Mal etwas streifte, was zwar ebenso weich wie alles in Draco war, aber auch etwas unnachgiebiger.

Ein dunkles Stöhnen erklang an Harrys Ohr, Dracos Körper verspannte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und entspannte sich wieder. „Genau da“, keuchte er und ehe sich Harry versehen konnte, presste Draco seine Lippen flehend auf Harrys, drängte seine Zunge in seinen Mund und bewegte seine Hüfte stoßweise gegen Harrys.

Harrys Panik wurde von reiner Glückseligkeit ersetzt, die jeden Winkel seines Körpers für sich einnahm. Er stellte sich nicht komplett unfähig an und die Bestätigung dafür, Dracos leises Wimmern in ihren Kuss, ließ ihn härter werden, als er es je gewesen war. Also massierte er weiter die Stelle in Draco, begegnete der rhythmischen Bewegung von Dracos Hüften und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel dort, wo sich seine Finger schmerzhaft in die Haut gegraben hatten. 

Draco lockerte ebenfalls den Griff an Harrys Oberarm, schob eine Hand stattdessen in dunkles, störrisches Haar, die Stöße seiner Hüfte wurden härter und schneller, sein Atem unregelmäßiger. Der Kuss war schon lange nicht mehr von Sanftheit durchzogen, beinahe verzweifelt drängten sich ihre Zungen und Münder aneinander, flehten nach Erlösung, die nur sie einander geben konnten. 

Harry fühlte sich langsam aber sicher auf ein Ziel zusteuern, ohne zu wissen, ob er noch rechtzeitig die Bremse ziehen konnte. Draco schien es auch zu bemerken, denn er löste sich atemlos von Harry, nur Bruchteile, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre. Dracos Blick, vernebelt und erhitzt, fand Harrys, er öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, doch dieses Mal erhob sich Draco dabei etwas, was bewirkte, dass Harrys Finger aus ihm glitten und er robbte über Harrys gespreizten Beine hinweg neben ihn.

Harry benötigte keine Aufforderung, um sich auf seine Seite zu drehen und seine Brust gegen Dracos Rücken zu drängen. Seine Erektion wurde gegen Dracos nacktes Hinterteil gedrückt, was beiden ein Keuchen entlockte. Draco wandte seinen Kopf zu Harry herum, fing seine Lippen zu einem viel zu kurzen Kuss ein und lächelte dann nervös.

„Den Rest solltest du hinbekommen, oder?“

Harry starrte ein paar Sekunden in graue Augen, dann atmete er aus, legte einen Arm um Dracos Taille und hielt ihm die flache Hand entgegen. „Wenn der Rest bedeutet, dass ich meinen Pimm –“

 _„Potter!“_ , unterbrach ihn Draco unwirsch, warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, den Harry mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen beantwortete und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab, um erneut die Formel für die glitschige Flüssigkeit zu sprechen. Dieses Mal tropfte sie auf Harrys Finger. Der Anblick ließ es zwischen Harrys Beinen aufgeregt kribbeln. „Mach… langsam.“

Harry nickte, verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass er das ohnehin gemacht hätte, führte stattdessen seine glitschigen Finger zu seinem harten Glied und rieb es mit der Flüssigkeit ein. Er beeilte sich, ihm war plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass er bereits zum äußersten gereizt war. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich noch eine Weile zusammenreißen können würde.

„Okay?“, fragte Draco, seinen Kopf weiterhin zu Harry gewandt, sein Blick lag zwischen ihren Körpern.

Harry hob den Kopf, um Draco anzusehen. Er konnte seine Nervosität förmlich spüren, es brachte seine Handinnenflächen zum Schwitzen. „Ja. Und du? Kann ich –“ 

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, während er nickte und ein Bein anwinkelte, um Harry besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Harry brachte sogleich die Spitze seines Gliedes in Position, fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie gegen den entspannten Muskelring drückte, er bewegte seine Hüfte etwas und –

„Scheiße, warte!“

Harry versteinerte geradezu in seiner Position, hob nur überrascht den Kopf, um nach Draco zu sehen. Dieser fummelte umständlich am Ende seines Zauberstabes und drückte sich eine Faust gegen die Schläfe. Er fluchte leise und unverständlich, während er seinen Hintern ein paar Zentimeter von Harry wegbewegte.

Bevor Harry nachfragen oder überhaupt irgendetwas machen konnte, lichtete sich Dracos Miene, er flüsterte eine weitere Formel, ließ dann seinen Zauberstab auf das Laken fallen, rutschte wieder dichter an Harry heran und küsste ihn hauchzart auf den Mundwinkel. Das Ganze war Harry eindeutig zu schnell gegangen, weshalb seine Überforderung nur wuchs.

„Schutz. Ich hätte fast den Spruch vergessen“, murmelte Draco auf Harrys verständnislosen Blick hin.

„Meinst du Verhütung?“, fragte Harry verblüfft. „Aber ich dachte…Warte, wir brauchen das?“

Draco verdrehte die Augen, tätschelte dann aber sanft Harrys Wange. „Das schützt nicht nur vor ungewollten Schwangerschaften, sondern auch vor Krankheiten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir den überfälligen Aufklärungsunterricht auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben?“

Harry spürte die Hitze auf seinen Wangen sofort und er murmelte eine unverständliche Zustimmung. Von wegen, Draco hatte keine Ahnung. Entweder er war das geborene Naturtalent oder er verfügte über Kenntnisse, die über Umkleiden-Witze und Pornos hinausgingen. Harry fühlte sich restlos unterlegen, was ihm die pure Scham bescherte.

Als könnte Draco seine Gedanken lesen, hob er einen Arm, um die Haare in seinem Nacken zu kraulen, sein Rücken lag fest an Harrys Brust gepresst, seine Lippen streiften seine Wangen, während er leise flüsterte. „Du schlägst dich gut, nicht die Nerven verlieren.“ Er holte tief Luft und fügte so leise, dass es Harry kaum vernommen hätte „Ich bin auch nervös“ hinzu.

Harrys Lippen fanden Dracos Wange, was diesem ein süßes Seufzen entlockte und er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Fuck, dann war er eben etwas unwissender als die meisten, Draco schien sich nicht daran zu stören, also sollte er es auch nicht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nun bestätigt wusste, dass Draco mindestens ebenso nervös war wie er.

Mit ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein im Blut positionierte sich Harry abermals, dieses Mal wurde er jedoch nicht aufgehalten und die Spitze seiner Erektion kämpfte sich durch den natürlichen Widerstand, bis sie in Draco versank. Harry stockte der Atem, seine Augen fielen zu und, auch wenn er nur ansatzweise in Draco steckte, überwältigte ihn das Gefühl vollkommen. Seine Hand umgriff Dracos Taille und er konnte nicht anders, als sich tiefer sinken zu lassen.

Sich mahnend, langsam zu machen, bewegte sich Harry nur stückchenweise, beobachtete dabei Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, der beinahe unleserlich geworden war. Seine Augen geschlossen, seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe gegraben, leichte Falten zierten seine Stirn und eine Schweißperle floss seine Schläfe hinab. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, einzig sein kontrollierter Atem drang an Harrys Ohr. 

„Okay?“, fragte Harry, verharrte etwa zur Hälfte in Draco versunken und kämpfte um den Rest Selbstkontrolle in ihm.

Dracos Miene veränderte sich nicht, seine Stimme war wacklig. „War das – War das alles?“

In Harry schellten die Alarmglocken, während er Kreise mit seinem Daumen an Dracos Taille malte. „Nur noch ein kleines Stück“, log er, weil sich Dracos Körper immer mehr verkrampfte und er alles andere als entspannt wirkte. „Tut es weh?“

Draco nickte leicht und Harrys Herz sank in seine Zehenspitzen. „Nur ein wenig. Hör bloß nicht auf, ich brauche nur –“ Dracos Atem stockte, er ließ seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken fallen und kniff die Augen fester zusammen, als könnte er sich den Schmerz wegwünschen.

Überfordert blieb Harry einfach ruhig liegen, beobachtete Dracos Rippenbogen, der sich hob und senkte und verfluchte seinen von Verlangen berauschten Verstand, der nur immer wieder fest in die weiche Enge stoßen wollte. Um sich abzulenken, setzte Harry sanfte Küsse auf Dracos Hals, der ihm so köstlich entgegengestreckt wurde und schloss die Hand, die eben noch Dracos Taille gestreichelt hatte, um Dracos pulsierendes Glied. 

Draco stöhnte, die feinen Linien auf seiner Stirn lichteten sich und er griff fest in Harrys Haaren zu. Harry lächelte den Schmerz seiner Kopfhaut einfach weg, seine Zähne kratzten über die empfindliche Haut von Dracos Kehle und er bewegte seine Hand rhythmisch an Dracos Penis auf und ab. Er bezeugte mit kribbelnder Magengrube, wie sich Draco merklich entspannte, leise und innig stöhnte und sich dann langsam näher an Harry heran bewegte, um mehr von ihm in sich aufzunehmen.

Harrys Hand und Atem stockten, woraufhin er wohlig seufzte und sich an Dracos Hals festsaugte. Er war, verflucht nochmal, _in_ _Draco_. Und zwar völlig, ganz und gar. Sein Herz und seine Magengrube wollten sich nicht mehr beruhigen, sein Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, als ihn Dracos Wärme umschlossen hatte. Harry nutzte all seine verbliebene Kontrolle, seine Hand um Dracos Glied zu steuern. Dass sich seine Hüften von Draco weg und wieder näher bewegten, bekam er erst mit, als Draco tief aufstöhnte.

„Merlin –“, keuchte Draco, sein Griff in Harrys Haar war verkrampft, als würde er sich verzweifelt an etwas in der Realität klammern müssen. Was er dann auch tat, indem er Harrys Kopf zwang, sich zu heben und ihre Münder aufeinander presste. Eigentlich, wenn es Harry recht bedachte, war alles in Dracos Innerem heiß und weich.

Harrys Haut brannte, er stieß schneller in Draco, ließ seinen Trieben freie Bahn, lauschte nur dem Keuchen und Stöhnen, welche er im Eifer des Gefechts nicht zuteilen konnte. Teufel, er liebte Draco wirklich und jede Zelle in ihm schrie danach, ihm näher zu sein, es ihm durch Leidenschaft und Lust zu zeigen und nie wieder vergessen zu lassen.

In diesem Moment, indem Harry an nichts dachte, außer sich in Draco sinken zu lassen, war alles andere egal. Es war egal, wie viel oder wenig Erfahrung sie beide hatten, es war egal, ob die Welt die beiden gutheißen würde, es war sogar egal, ob sie je aneinander gezweifelt hatten. Es zählte lediglich die brodelnden Hautoberflächen, das rauschende Blut in ihren Adern und die Nähe, die so vertraut und fremd war, dass sie sich gleichzeitig aufregend, aber auch endlos erleichternd anfühlte.

Dracos Körper krampfte unter Harrys Berührungen, er stöhnte in einen Kuss, der schon lange keiner mehr war, da ihre Lippen von heißem Atem getrennt wurden und wimmerte Harrys Namen. Es genügte, um Harry den Rest zu geben. In seiner Mitte kochte etwas ohne Warnung über, der Orgasmus nahm seinen gesamten Körper für sich ein, jeder seiner Muskeln spannte und entspannte sich, seinen Kopf vergrub er in Dracos Halsbeuge und sein Griff um Dracos Erektion verfestigte sich.

Fuck. Noch während Harry zu Atem kam, spürte er das Beben von Dracos Körper und sein leises Lachen an seinem Ohr. „Das ging schnell.“

Harry murrte auf und biss kurzerhand in Dracos Schulter, um ihn für den Kommentar zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Erst währenddessen bemerkte er die milchige Flüssigkeit, die über seine Finger, welche noch Dracos Glied umschlossen, rann. Zu den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus‘ mischte sich die reine Erleichterung, auch wenn er das Bedürfnis verspürte, Draco gleich nochmal zu beißen, einfach nur, weil er es schaffte, Harry zu verunsichern, wie niemand anderes.

„Ich mochte es“, murmelte Harry stattdessen, vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Nacken und sog zufrieden den köstlichen Geruch nach seinem Shampoo ein.

Draco summte zustimmend, dann schob er seine Hüfte vor, damit Harry aus ihm gleiten konnte. Harry entging nicht, wie Dracos Augen zurückrollten, er leise keuchte und sein Glied aufgeweckt in Harrys lockere Faust zuckte. Harry tastete irgendwo hinter sich nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor und ließ sämtliche Körperflüssigkeiten mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. 

Noch während Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder unter ein Kopfkissen schob, zog sich Harry näher an ihn heran, kuschelte sich dann ungefragt an seine Brust, legte einen Arm über seinen Bauch und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Draco machte einen kleinen überraschten Laut, schlang dann aber einen Arm um Harry, die andere Hand fand Harrys auf seinem Bauch. Er verwob ihre Finger ineinander, seufzte leise und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Kopf.

„Ich mochte es auch. Sehr sogar“, flüsterte er leise über die Stille des Raumes hinweg.

Harry grinste gegen Dracos Schlüsselbein, sein Herz flatterte erfreut. „Dann sollten wir es wiederholen.“

Dracos Fingerspitzen wanderten federleicht seinen Rücken hinauf, bis zu seinem Haaransatz und wieder hinab. „Werden wir.“

Vielleicht wäre das der richtige Moment gewesen. Harry war zumindest für diesen Augenblick sehr davon überzeugt, dass es der richtige Moment war. Denn, auch wenn Draco das Talent besaß ihn in die Unsicherheit zu treiben, am Ende des Tages, fühlte sich Harry bei ihm so geborgen und geliebt wie nie zuvor. Nur war Harry nicht der Fähigste in Liebesgeständnissen, da er damit ebenso wenig Erfahrung hatte, wie mit Sex. Er war sich mit einem sicher und das war, dass er dieses Hinterherhinken ebenfalls mit Draco beheben wollte. Also öffnete er den Mund, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas von sich zu geben.

„Davor sollten wir aber dieses Aufklärungsgespräch führen. Sag mir nicht, Muggel haben die nicht?“

Harry verzog die Lippen und verschob mögliche Liebesgeständnisse auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. „Doch, aber nicht meine Muggel. Hast _du_ nicht gesagt, dass du auch keine Ahnung hast?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und hob ein Bein an, damit Harry ein Knie dazwischenschieben konnte. „Ich habe auch keine große Ahnung. Aber es gibt da diese Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung…“ Harry prustete los, bevor Draco weitersprechen konnte. Draco strafte ihn, indem er ihn an den Haaren zog. „Die Bücher sind nicht schlecht!“

Harry hob den Kopf um Dracos Blick belustigt zu begegnen. „Weil es Pornos sind.“

Draco schnaubte. „Also wenn überhaupt wären es _Erotika_. Es sind aber _Lehrbücher_ , Potter.“

Harrys Grinsen wurde süffisant. „Ach ja? Und was lehren die so?“

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte aber ein leises Lächeln. „Ich _könnte_ es dir zeigen“, schlug er wie beiläufig vor und wickelte sich eine dunkle Strähne um einen Finger.

Harry hob beide Augenbrauen, beugte sich etwas nach vorne, bis seine Nasenspitze Dracos streifte. „Ich muss sogar darauf bestehen.“

Dann küsste er Draco auf die weichen Lippen und gestand sich still ein, dass Draco das einzige Lehrbuch war, welches er je in seiner Gänze studieren würde.


End file.
